Libertalia
(captain's cabin) }} Libertalia is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 336: "Some enterprising nutcases have gathered a variety of rusting ships, docks, and debris and fashioned a ship’s graveyard into a stronghold. And a settler graveyard. The depravity on show here is frightful." Background After the death of General Becker in 2282, the destroyed dockyard of Libertalia was settled by a group of former Minutemen led by Wire. Initially, he tried to enforce the Minutemen way of helping other settlers in exchange for caps and food, but after a while, their food supplies reached dangerous lows. This resulted in two of Wire's best men raiding caravans. After Wire discovered the actions of his men, he had them executed. Eventually, Wire himself gave in to the raider lifestyle after caravans repeatedly stiffed his men on their escort jobs. Afterwards, Wire seems to begrudgingly accept that he must do what it takes for he and his men to survive, but notes in his last terminal entry that his former leaders would be sickened by his actions and that he no longer feels like making entries. Libertalia eventually fell under the control of a synth named Gabriel at the start of Synth Retention. Layout Libertalia is a raider settlement made up of destroyed watercraft linked by wooden bridges. At its center is a capsized supertanker with its stern pointing straight up; the uppermost level - where a Master-level computer terminal guards an otherwise-inaccessible safe - is accessible via a ladder in the Captain's cabin. Crafting * Cooking post: On the southwestern land access to Libertalia, next to a beached ship. * Weapons workbench: In the middle of the map, on top of the red ship next to the disposal barge. * Armor workbench: On the second floor of the barracks attached to the capsized supertanker. * Chemistry station: One level above the armor workbench. Notable loot * U.S. Covert Operations Manual #7 - By the red chair and oil lamp on an exposed outlook on the main shanty ship, on the last level before the entrance to the captain's cabin, same level as the white metal cabin. * Le Fusil Terribles - A unique combat shotgun with the added effect of +25% damage and limb damage, but with more recoil. It can be found on a wooden crate partially hidden beneath a life preserver in the captain's cabin. * Mini nuke - In the captain's cabin in the room to the right as the player character enters under the bottom level of a shelf. This is the same room with the ladder up to the roof. * Libertalia password - given by Gabriel during Synth Retention. Gives access to the terminal on the ship. Notes * Once the Brotherhood arrives in the Commonwealth, Libertalia is one of the locations the Brotherhood attacks. * Before Synth Retention, a former Minuteman named Wire leads the raiders at Libertalia. The terminal in his cabin outlines progressive degeneration of his gang and their eventual decline to a raider lifestyle that would "sicken" his former leader. If the player character kills Wire and returns later, a high level raider (likely in power armor) will have taken his place if Synth Retention is not yet started. (In some cases this is almost instant, a raider veteran has spawned just as player characters have left the captain's cabin). ** After the start of Synth Retention, Libertalia is run by a synth named Gabriel, who escaped via the Railroad and underwent a voluntary memory-wipe. He was originally known as B5-92. One can learn this information from a terminal in the Synth Retention Bureau. * It is hazardous for the Sole Survivor to wear power armor here as it is easy to slip off the edge or miss a platform. Since the entire area is over water, the power armor weighted Sole Survivor will go straight to the bottom, causing them to need to walk a distance so they can fast travel. Due to in-game constraints, the Sole Survivor is not allowed to exit power armor at most locations within Libertalia. * A raider may be equipped with a Fat Man, they will initially be seated in the chair by the U.S. Covert Operations Manual. Appearances Libertalia appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Libertalia is a reference to an alleged 17th century "pirate utopia" of the same name, founded by the notorious British pirate Henry Avery in northeastern Madagascar. The settlement was first alluded to in the 1724 book A General History of the Pyrates, though modern historians generally agree the location was fictional. Bugs * After killing Wire and not fast traveling out but instead going through the captain's cabin, the replacement raider in raider power armor may immediately spawn and notice the Sole Survivor (but not interact through the two doors). * When looking at the title of the U.S. Covert Operations Manual on the table, it appears to be the "Getting the Drop on Communists" issue, but is in fact the "Bushes, Boxes, and Beehives, Camouflage Special" issue. Gallery Covert Operations Manual Libertalia.jpg|Location of U.S. Covert Operations Manual LibertaliaAerialView.jpg|Aerial view of Libertalia Le_Fusil_Terribles.jpg|Le Fusil Terribles FO4 Libertalia (1).jpg FO4 Libertalia (2).jpg FO4 Libertalia (3).jpg FO4 Libertalia (6).jpg FO4 Libertalia (7).jpg FO4 Libertalia (8).jpg Libertalia.png FO4 Libertalia Art 1.png|Art for Libertalia Fo4 Libertalia Art 2.png Fo4 Libertalia Art.png Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Libertalia ru:Либерталия uk:Ліберталія zh:自由之地